


No Longer

by MissIzzy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cure wares off; other things don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer

After his powers re-manifested, he tracked Mystique down. She walked into her apartment, morphed into her natural form, saw him, and backed against the door.

"My dear," he said, "you can come back."

"And forget what you said to me when I lay broken and scared? 'You're no longer one of us.' You made it true then. I don't know how I didn't see before who you really were."

"Do you think they'll just leave you alone forever?"

"Maybe not, but at least I'll die serving noone who'll screw me over the minute I'm defiled. Now get out of my apartment."


End file.
